The Tale of Two Sisters
by River of Souls
Summary: one rasied by pirates, other rasied has a maid in port royal. one likes James Norrington, the other likes Jack Sparrow. what will happen to these two sisters? also only read this story if you seen both of the Pirate movies!
1. Buccaneer Lizzie, at your service!

The Tale of Two Sisters

Our story begins with the youngest of the Hakio family, her name was . She had green eyes (everyone in her family had them), brown hair, and still had some freckles from teen years. She knew she had an older sister somewhere, but where she would never know. She was the maid that always helped Elizabeth Swann out in Port Royal, one night when the black pearl attack and kidnapped Elizabeth. also came on board, none of the pirates expected they had another girl on board, besides Elizabeth. When they stopped by Tortgua to get some supplies, the girl was able to sneak off the black pearl, and was found later on by a girl. But by her looks seem to be a girl.

(just so you know the rest of the story is suppose to be after James Norrington left port royal, ok? Just go along with this. Ok?)

"Who are you" she asked, tried to answer, but she stopped her "wait no don't tell me your name, tell me how you got here first". nodded and told her story that she was fed up with being a maid, and wanted to be a pirate…but she didn't tell her why. "I see, I happen to have the need for some new crew mates. I may even help you with fitting in and all. Also we need to give you a pirate name" she thinks. I finally said something "how about Buccaneer Lizzie". She smiled at this "well welcome aboard the Dark spades, and hopefully we do not need to know are real names. But you can call me Blackspot Mary" Mary smiled "well we need to find you some cloths first off, you wont be able to fit in with those cloths. Come with me to my ship and ill look over my old cloths, maybe I can even find you a sword"

About 20 minutes, Lizzie was recoated like a pirate. Her dreams come true, well almost. She had tied her hair in ponytail and had black pirate hat on. She had a white shirt with a brown vest on top of it. She had jean type of pants but they were black and tied up on the sides to make them look "cool". She also had found a sword which was hanging from her left side. She also had a small dagger hidden in her right leg. "Well this will have to do for now, maybe later on we might be able to get a gun for you. In till then ill find someone to help you hold a sword, when the men get back anyways" Mary sighed, the laws of her boat was no drinking when she was around, but that didn't stop them from drinking else where's.

"Hic, hic" James Norrington and the rest of his shipmates were having the time of there life's. If only there were women around. James was still downhearted about Elizabeth, and he didn't think he would fall in love with women around theses parts. "If only.." he sighed "come on boys, the captain with have are heads if we don't return. Supposly we have some new crew mates and she wants them to get into practice before we go on to are next "treasure hunt"" he said, him and the rest of them, still drunk headed off to the ship.

Lizzie was enjoying the view of the ocean, when she heard Mary screaming at the men, but mostly just one of them, one she truly never expect to find here "HOW DARE YOU BEING DRUNK MEN ON MY SHIP..YOU KNOW WHAT JUST GET OUT OF MY SITE AND IN THE MORNING REPORT YO ME YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO" James, thought his ears couldn't take anymore, he turns around and saw the girl. The girl he never realized he would find here. "Right now, I'm to drunk, ill deal with this all tomorrow" he said and went off to his cabin on the ship.

---------

Authors note: i wrote this story for a friend of mine..her character is Blackspot Mary..which also happens to be her username on this site! sicne she ismy Beta tester, so i thought it would be good to do a story for her! i also want to thank my boyfriend are reading this story!


	2. Love or not?

The Tale of Two Sisters, Chapter 2

Lizzie sighed; she was one of the first ones up. James was also one of them, but at the moment he was having a little talk with the captain. Lizzie, did not like the fact of having him near her and it all started cause of one stupid mistake. It all started when she first saw him, she well...ever heard of love in first sight? Well that's what happened to her, but she knew it would never happen. But one day, she over heard him thinking of purposing to Elizabeth, she just couldn't have it. So when he was not looking, she pushed her into the water. No one knew but James knew that she did it. He said that he didn't want her in front of his face again. After that, she knew she couldn't stay there. She ran off that day to be a pirate, but right there in front of him was James himself.

After what seems like an hour, they both came out of the captain's quarters. "Well Lizzie, it seems I found someone to help you out with your sword lessons. Good luck" Mary said, and she went back into her quarters. Lizzie didn't even look at James, but she wished he would just disappear from her life for good. "So your known has Lizzy now huh? What didn't like your old name?" he said, smirking. "The captain thought it was a good idea, but I would also like you to keep my real name a secret ok?" she said, not evening looking at him. But he notice "hey look I know you probably hate me, but the past is the past get over it. So let's start with your training shall we?" he asked. Lizzie nodded.

Mary was not at all interested in there sword fight, but she took out a black journal with the Hakio crest on it. "Boy do I wish, I could have met you little sis. If it wasn't for those pirates, I would have known you and the rest of the family. Just maybe one day we shall see each other". She started writing in her journal about her week of a pirate. She put the journal back in the drawer and she stared into the mirror, she had Green eyes and black hair. She sighed, wishing she knew her family.

"Well you're pretty good at handling the sword Lizzy, you shouldn't be having anymore trouble with it much" James said, kind of smiling. Lizzy was just ignoring him. "Hey I never did get the chance to ask you, but why did you push Elizabeth into the water anyways?" he asked her. Lizzy, didn't say anything for awhile, she turned to face him and she had tears rolling down her cheeks "I thought…I thought it was obvious why I did" she stormed off the ship and deeper into Torgua. James was dumbstruck. "James, James. Is it not obvious the girl had feelings for you?" James turned around, to see Mary talking to him. "I guess, I should have realized it from the beginning…" he mumbled, but she heard him. "Well now that you know, if you know what to do. Meaning if you think you have feelings for her too, I would follow her". He stood there, which seemed like hours, he finally decided. He ran off the boat after Lizzy. "Well at least they have each other, now" Mary whispered, she put her hand in her pocket, and took out a black compass. She sighed "Where are you Jack?"…

-----------------------

Author: well hopefully u guys like the story...


	3. Love always finds a way

The Tale of Two Sisters, Chapter 3

Lizzy was heart broken, she just couldn't believe he didn't see it at all; even now she still had feelings for him. She wanted go ahead and test out the sword, but she realized that she left it back on the ship "oh shit" she mumbled. She didn't have anything to so, so she decided go ahead and get something to drink at the local bar, but she was stop by some drunk looking pirate. "Blimey! hic ahoy there, why yer one pretty lass" he said. He dragged into the corner and pinned her to the wall, she wasn't able to get her dagger. "What's wrong, dern't ye want some fun?" he said, with a toothy grin. "No I don't, and I would like you get your hands off me". He smiled and started to takes his hands up her shirt, she closed her eyes but he stopped. She opens her eyes to see the guy dead on the floor. She turns around to see James Norrington, looking at her "Are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?" she shook her head no "good, look I want to say I'm sorry for before. I should have realized…." He was cut off by her "but you didn't" she said, bitterly.

"Look if I knew that before, I wouldn't have done what I did, yes I also had feelings for you and I still do" he kissed right on the lips. She let go and he said in a whisper "will you ever forgive me" he hugged her has tightly has possible. She smiled and said "I would never stay mad at you". He smiled also and said, come on then, back to the ship then?" she nodded and they both left.

Mary sighed, still staring at the compass "I know what I want…" she opened the compass and it was pointing north "alright everyone, this ship needs to take off has soon has…" Mary turned to see Lizzy and James walking on board "you know what never mind I want this ship heading towards north, NOW!" The crew never did like her temper, so they scatted around the place and got the ship going. "Where are we going captain?" James asked, looking a bit worried. "Glad you asked that, were going after Jack and his crew" she said. James stared at her with wide eyes "um you do know…". "Yes I do, but right now I'm following what I want to do. Now I want you two get some sleep, I don't think we will be needing you guys". They both nodded and left.

"Well Jack, still think your friends will be able to help you and the black pearl" Davy laughed. Jack didn't really die; he was just stuck in the hands of Davy Jones and his Crew. "Yes I do!" he said, but he knew better, he had the great kiss with Elizabeth. But he could have sworn Will saw the whole thing, so maybe he shouldn't be hoping. But he had no choice. He had to keep on hoping. He looked down and remembers he didn't have the compass anymore, and then he smiled.

For the rest of the story, it seems Will and the others have been traveling with Barbossa, to go and fetch Jack Sparrow. No one understood why he was helping, but they didn't think much of it. It was better then nothing.


	4. Why Now?

The Tale of Two Sisters, Chapter 4

Lizzy couldn't sleep, she just couldn't stand it. She had to talk to him, but she didn't have the guts to even knock on his cabin door. But in someone he knew she was there, he opened the door and he let her in. His cabin was nothing to special, just one normal place to sleep, but he did seem to have small deck and chair. "Um hi, sorry if I waked you at all" Lizzy said. "Don't worry about it" he said, he sat in his make shift bed and he tried very hard not to look at her. She sat next to him, hoping he would say something. He sighed and he put his arms around her "Heh, I should have…" "Don't, just don't ruin the moment please" she whispered, closing her eyes, and was ready to fall asleep in his arms. He smiled and he took his change to kiss her one more time before she fell asleep on him. She was shocked to see this, but she enjoyed it. She bit his lower lip slightly. He sighed slightly, and he let her tongue into his mouth. They both were glad for this, and they didn't want to let go.

"Captain, where are we heading?" her crew asked. "Were going after Jack and his black pearl" she said. "You mean were heading to Worlds End?" they all said, looking scared to death. "Yes we are, so shape up and gets this ship going" she said, angrily. They all nodded and went ahead to get the ship ready for anything. "Just hopefully your still alive Jack, I don't what I do if you weren't". She sighed, and thought for a moment how she met Jack. It seemed all he wanted her was for the 99 souls he had to go and collect. But after while, they had feeling for each other. It was right after Elizabeth kissed Jack, she was heart broken. But she didn't want to leave Jack there. He gave her his compass and said "If you still cared about me take this compass find a crew, and then use it to find me". He pushed her off the ship, a few minutes later he went down with the ship. So she did what she was told. She used the compass to find a crew, and now she went ahead to find Jack.

James fell asleep with Lizzie still in his arms, but he was the first one up and it seems they were still holding each other. He smiled and whispered "You know its bad for your heath to sleep in". She awoke to him find him staring at her, she smiled and when ahead and closed her eyes again. "Your not falling asleep again are we?" "Course not, its just your so comfortable, I don't want to leave your arms…I can't believe Elizabeth didn't want this" she hoped he didn't hear the last bit she said, but he heard it and he's been wondering the same thing after Will kissed her. He sighed, and he went ahead and kissed the top of her head. "Boy her hair smells like…peaches" he thought. He laid his head on top of hers, and he never wanted her out of his sight. Then he heard the captain called there names, they both sighed and went ahead to find what was wrong. They both thought the same thing "Why now, when everything is going along perfectly?"


	5. Tia, the witch

The Tale of Two Sisters chapter 5

Starting now all my chapters will be longer then a page! Except some of my old NBC story's I have not posted yet

---------------------------------------------

"What is up Captain?" James asked. May stared at him and Lizzie for a minute then said "we're going after Jack, but first I need to take a slight detour first. I need you Lizzie, to do me a favor" Lizzie nodded, "James go help the rest of the crew to get this ship moving got it?" Mary said. "Yes Captain" with one last look at Lizzie he went to lower deck with everyone else. "Alright Lizzie what I need you to do is very simple, I need you go to a small village and ask for Tia, give her this note and she will know what to do" Mary handed her a piece of paper with her family crest on it "Wait captain what's with the family crest, this is my family's…but what's it doing on this piece of paper" But Mary was already gone to help the crew "Darn…."

Lizzie got on one of the little boats that were hanging off of the ship. James helped her on and kissed her good bye "Good Luck" he whispered. She nodded and James then put the boast in the water and took of the lines attached to it. Lizzie then started to paddle to a very large island and it seems to grow darker and darker each time she got deeper into the island…

Lizzie then notice, she got to a very strange village where every shack was on a tree. "This is a very strange village" she though. It only got weirder when everybody in the village was standing in the water and was pointing to a very odd shaped Shack. Lizzie nodded and she put the boat next to it, tied it up and she went inside.

This shack has almost everything you need in a normal day life, even some of it you wouldn't really need and most of it was just plain trash. Almost every inch was covered in just stuff. It also had some odd looking eyes, noses, hands, and other body parts in a glass jar around the shack. Then a girl with dreadlocks with a very old looking torn dress spoke to Lizzie "Oh yes, I've been expecting you" Lizzie tried to give her the note but the dreadlock girl shook her head "not yet my dear, first I must tell you something that might useful in the long wrong miss ". Lizzie stared "how did she know my real name" she though, but it seemed Miss Dreadlock can read thoughts. "I know many things, including that you know call yourself Lizzie, my name is Tia. The one you are searching for. But please sit down" Lizzie took a seat at a very large table. Tia then took out some very odd objects, including what looked like a toad's eye. Tia then put it in a very small looking object, it looked like a coconut, she shooked the coconut up and then dropped it on the table. "This is bad, very bad indeed, I am sorry to say child but you will have someone very close to you dieing to protect you. I would keep this in mind child, while you heading for world's end that you are not the only person who has left to save Jack, now then for that letter" Lizzie was just dumbstruck, but she handed her the letter anyways. "Right tell your sister I will be there when I can, if I am too late. Take this locket she will know what to do with it" she pointed to a heart shaped locket that seemingly played music, Lizzie took it and put it in her pocket "Wait I don't have a sister, well one that's alive anyways" she said. Tia smiled "Why don't you ask why does you captain have the same family crest has you do, now out with you. You are two days behind the white pearl, Will and the others can not fight Davy Jones without your guys help.

Now go!" Lizzie was almost going to find more information about her sister but it seemed Tia was not in a talking mood. She left the shack, and when she got to her boat it was already untied for her, she looked around but no one was in sight. "This is one village I will be looking forward to leave" she said out loud. She got in her boat and rolled away from the village. But it wasn't long in till some animal attacked her and that boat, it was to dark to see what it was and where she was, but she was losing blood and she had to get out of there, she had no idea how long she was in the water, but she did realize that someone had pulled her on board a ship.

James had waited on deck for hours now waiting to if Lizzie would return. He sighed, he looked into the water and saw blood, he then saw a body but he didn't know who, but he was a fried for who it might be. He screamed "MAN OVERBOARD!" Every set to work and got the body out of the water, it was Lizzie. Mary saw the whole thing and knew what to do "Get out of my way" she pushed the crew out of her way and started to do (I don't know to spell it but remember those things they do to people who wont breath since there choking on water…). It took about 5 minutes but Lizzie then started to breathe again. But she was still long way from being saved. She was covered in blood. "Alright anyone here good with healing wounds?" Mary asked her crew, no one said anything for a minute then James finally said "yes Madame". Mary nodded "Fine, take her below and make sure she will be fine". James then took Lizzie and carried her below deck.

It took James a whole day to make sure Lizzie wounds were not life threatening. But Lizzie didn't wake in till about a week later. Mary was with her at the time, since the captain thought it would be a good idea to let James get some sleep "Oh good you're awake, maybe now you can tell me what had happen". Lizzie then told her the whole story on how she made it to Tia, course she did keep out the fact someone close to her would be dieing and that Mary might be Lizzie's sister. Then Lizzie told her that some strange animal had attack her and she lost conscience after that. Then saying that they needed to fin Will and crew, she then handed Mary the locket just in case. Mary nodded "well get some sleep ok? Your wounds haven't yet all the way healed" Mary then turned away and started to leave "Wait Mary I need to ask you something, what was with the family crest that was on Tia's letter" Lizzie asked, she had to know. Mary sighed "It's my old family I never knew, you see I was taken away from my family right after I was born and I only have a few things that the pirates had stole for me." Mary then walked out the door. "Well sister, I never knew you were still alive" Lizzie mumbled. James then came in about in about a few minutes later. Lizzie tried to sit up, but it was just too painful. "Don't try to sit up, you might open your wounds again and we don't want that to happen now do we" He kissed her forehead and sat next to her on a stool. Lizzie sighed "Man why do I have to be so weak…" she started. James then hug her very tightly "your never weak in my point of view" he said. Lizzie smiled.

-------------------------------------

Authors Note: one more thing, in this story James does not join forces with Davy Jones and what's his face, so no he does not take the heart. Some weirdo guy takes it and gives it to Lord Bucket (or whatever is name is). So other then that, the story line is the same.


End file.
